


the ink of a rose

by amazonia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonia/pseuds/amazonia
Summary: the talented designer at a tattoo parlor has eyes for an enthusiastic flower shop employee.





	the ink of a rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swimmergirl_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl_01/gifts).



> this is a present for joce - ily happy birthday!! :)
> 
> thanks maya for beta-ing!!

Keith sighed as he gazed out the clear glass window of the parlor. A tall, large employee across the street was carrying a crate full of bright blue hydrangeas. His regualarly-worn yellow shirt was covered by a baby boy apron and a light orange bandana swept his bangs out of his face. He had a little hop in his step as he stood beside the doorway of the shop, allowing a young couple with a little boy to exit, smiling warmly at them.

That smile was going to be the death of Keith.

 

“Stop staring,” a disruptive voice called out from behind him. Keith jumped off the counter he was leaning on and whipped around to glare at the voice’s owner. Kolivan - the parlor’s owner - towered over him.

 

Annoyed, Keith, huffed a reply, “I wasn’t  _ staring _ …” 

 

Kolivan wasn’t convinced and no longer cared. 

“Did you finish the designs for Holt?” He interrogated, opening the cash register that Keith was previously guarding with his stomach. The shorter handed the sketchbook to Kolivan. 

He wasn’t a very expressive man, but over the weeks, Keith learned to read his facial gestures. And the slight arch of his eyebrow meant he was pleased. 

“Good work, as always,” he commented, returning the book to Keith and opening a drawer to pull out a pair of gloves.

 

Sometimes Keith was still confused how he managed to keep his small part-time job for so many months. When Shiro helped his hand out resumes last spring break, he kept suggesting the tattoo parlor; he was good friends with the owner and Shiro knew his brother couldn’t waste his artistic talent inside the house.

Before Keith knew it, he was shivering in fear at the front desk for the interview, nervously handing his portfolio to the bored receptionist. The tall, unimpressed Kolivan swiped the portfolio from the receptionist and after a few minutes, returned with a handful of gloves and a black apron, mentioning that his name tag would come in after a couple of weeks.

The tattoo parlor had a surprisingly quiet but an overall fun atmosphere. Many of employees requested Keith draw them caricatures or other silly doodles - sometimes of some strange customers. Though it was swift and unexpected, Keith was satisfied. 

 

But it wasn’t until early March that he found a distraction. 

 

The distraction worked at the ‘Altean Flowers’ shop across the street, often outside vending and attracting customers with his bright smile. He always wore some shade of yellow (unless he wore white - that’s when Keith couldn’t contain himself) and a bandana in a Naruto-style. 

Keith getting distracted slowly annoyed many of his fellow employees.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Nyma, a receptionist and training tattooist, asked, boredly, while dumping emails.  Keith, who had been mindlessly doodling the doorframe of the flower shop perked up, “I-I-I can’t do that!” he shrieked, whipping to stare at Nyma.

“Why not?”

 

“I-I don’t know him that well,”

 

“Isn’t that the whole point of a date?”

 

“Yeah but….he wouldn't be interested in me. It wouldn’t work out,” he mumbled, more a reminder to himself than to Nyma. The conversation ended and each party returned to their task, allowing the pining boy to suffer in silence. 

 

That was until one day, Kolivan slapped down $50 on top of Keith’s sketchbook and ordered him to pick up at least 4 different flowers. “Why me?” he grumbled, sliding the sketchbook into a drawer under the counter. Kolivan scoffed and replied, “Because you don’t do anything. Also, you seem to have a good eye for color.” 

 

Keith couldn’t argue with that logic and slowly exited the tattoo parlor. He was met with a warm breeze that absorbed his stress and slowly shades his squinting eyes from the bright sunlight. Keith took in the heat as he crossed the quiet street before entering the flower shop.

 

A small bell chimed as he pushed open the door to the shop. A cool breeze blasted his face so abruptly that he began to shiver a bit. “Just a second!” a distant voice called, followed by a loud thud, prompting Keith to nearly jump out of his skin.

 

The dark-haired boy wandered around the vacant shop, save for an elderly man staring longingly at a bundle of roses. The air was sweet from the mixture of the flowers. Keith gazed around the store that brightly-decorated with flowers until his eyes settled on a small table topped with a bright purple bushel of flowers. “Ah, I see you’ve found the Verberas!” The sudden voice caused Keith to jump back into something tall and soft.

 

Keith turned around, his face turned a bright shade of red nearly matching the nearby lilies. 

“S-s-sorry,” he mumbled to the boy of his infatuation, awkwardly patting the patch of the chest he bumped into. The boy wore the same bandana and had a bright yellow daisy tucked behind his ear. His pristine apron had dirt stains smudged across it as it covers his tight black tee. 

 

The boy just chuckled and waved it off, “it’s alright. Are you interested in these?” he replied, pointing to the table of bright purple flowers Keith was just staring at. “They’re known for their usage in religious ceremonies, often conveying ‘pray for me.’”

 

_ Man, I need a lot of those,  _ Keith thought to himself as he read the bright boy’s name tag. “Well, uh, Hunk? I’m honestly interested in anything. Hey - why don’t you show me your favorites?” he suggested, offering a small smirk to the boy. 

 

The boy - er, Hunk, was it - widened his eyes and Keith wondered if it was possible for humans to actually glow.

“T-that sounds g-good!” Hunk agreed and walked to a sunflower display near the window. “Sunflowers are always a classic, they’re my absolute favorite,” he explained, handing a flower to Keith, who sheepishly accepted. 

 

The pair walked around the air-conditioned shop, led by the elated Hunk who excitedly explained different flowers to Keith like he was a kid in a candy store while slowly growing a bouquet in Keith’s arms. The smaller boy just watched in fascination - he never knew someone could be so passionate about flowers. Suddenly, Hunk stopped rambling and let out an awkward chuckle -  _ oh shit _ , did Keith say that out loud?

 

“No… no, no, no, it’s actually really cute! Don’t worry!” Keith assured him, frantically grabbing Hunk’s arm in comfort. He was too distracted by the beautiful boy’s slight pout to notice the flowers slipping onto the floor.

 

“Actually, I’m planning on studying bioengineering,” Hunk elaborated while bending down to pick up Keith’s fallen flowers. He laid them on top of the mish-mash held in the smaller boy’s arms. “My grandma owned a nursery and I guess my passion grew from there.” 

 

Keith stared at Hunk with an unreadable expression. 

“I’ll take four of each of these,” He deadpanned, not leaving Hunk’s gaze. The taller boy was shocked, his mind going blank. “C-could you wait by the c-counter for a minute?” He stuttered out and stumbled off into the brightly-lit doorway. Keith just admired at the assorted flowers in his grasp as he waited for Hunk to come out.

 

“Hmm, we’re actually about to close,” He heard the other boy’s voice. Hunk had his face directed to a small notebook, frantically scribbling away while occasionally biting his lip. “Ah, but I can send them to you first thing in the morning. You guys open at 10, right?” 

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. “Y-y-yeah, that’d be great,” he agreed.

 

The grand total was double what Kolivan gave him so Keith had to dig into his own wallet to pay for it all. Just as Keith open the door he heard Hunk yell his name, prompting the smaller to turn around. 

“Here,” Hunk offered, taking the yellow flower he wore ( _ acacia _ , Keith recognized) and tucked it behind Keith’s ear, “it suits you,” 

 

Keith turned his head to hide his growing smile but realized Hunk would notice his blush. “Th-thanks,” he stammered out and turned to speed walk out of the shop, re-entering the parlor hours later with a lovely bouquet of flowers. Nyma, who was packing up, gave him a glance and congratulated him for some reason.

 

-

 

“Keith! The flowers are here!”

The boy threw his sweater on the coat rack, bursting out the break room and nearly dropping his messy sketchbook in the process. He swung around the front desk’s counter and froze at the front door.

 

About 6 large vases were filled with the beautiful, blossomed flowers Keith held the day before. 

“Man, you went overboard,” Nyma snickered as she handed him a vase of familiar Ambrosia. “I knew he’d like you back.” 

 

Keith placed the vase on the front counter and picked up the small white card tucked into the stems of the flowers. 

 

“ _ Keith,  _

 

_ These ones are just for you - on the house . _

 

_ Just google the meaning for ambrosias ! :) _

 

_ (905-XXX-XXXX , I mean if you’re interested) _

 

_ Hunk” _

 

Keith had never typed so fast in his life, tucking the card behind his phone. “ _ This flower is actually a Greek term for love and it stands for a returned love. _ ”, the small box under the Google search bar read. 

 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Hunk is  _ so  _ smooth. 

**Author's Note:**

> kolivan is my favourite wingman


End file.
